


Fight Me

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bad Lungs, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, Injured Stiles, M/M, No Werewolves, Nurse AU, Nurse Derek Hale, Scott has Asthma, Tumblr Prompt, hospital au, seriously lots of fluff, smoke inhalation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all of the millions of times Stiles has had to participate in a fire drill in school, this one had to be real.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Stiles seduces Nurse Derek with his drool, bad lungs due to smoke inhalation, and his constant need to fight him from under his pillows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I saw on Tumblr inspired this.

Out of all of the millions of times Stiles has had to participate in a fire drill in school, this one had to be real. When Stiles got outside and realized Lydia Martin wasn’t outside with their AP Chemistry class, he panicked. Does she not realize this is a real fire? They were never friends before, when Stiles had a crush on her. Now though, when they team up academically they are unstoppable.  

 

So of course the idiot ran back inside to get her. He went right back to the room where he knew she would be, finishing the last touches on their reaction, because she doesn’t think the fire is real.

 

That’s how he ended up in the hospital. It was only one hallway that was majorly affected in the school, but when part of the ceiling began caving in, he pushed Lydia out of the way, trapping himself behind the debris. She turned back and looked panicked, uncertain of what she should do. She yelled out about getting help and took off down the hallway.

 

The smoke inhalation did some damage to Stiles’ lungs, so he’s spending a few nights in the hospital. He supposes it’s okay, though. Lydia sent him a bouquet with a thank you note and a ‘Get well soon, you idiot’, he has Melissa checking on him constantly, sure, but his actual nurse is not bad looking. _Derek._

 

The only problem is that Stiles is a mess, who can’t breathe, and is currently stuck in a hospital bed. So, he does the only logical thing to do.

 

He hides from Derek.

 

When Scott’s here all is well, but Scott is practically his brother. When his dad stops by in between shifts, it’s all fine and dandy. When no one is around, though, he buries himself in a mountain of pillows to hide his pathetic self from the angel-faced human being that is Nurse Derek Hale.

 

The next time Derek comes in, Stiles can hear him walk toward the bed and begin his routine of checking Stiles’ vitals. “Stiles, what did I tell you about the pillows making it even more difficult on your lungs?”

 

“Fight me,” Came in a muffled voice from under the pillow.

 

“Maybe later,” is Derek’s reply and Stiles swears he hears chuckling but then the pillows are being moved and Stiles groans and throws his arms over his face dramatically.

 

He definitely hears a laugh this time as Derek leaves the room. No, no he does not peek through his arms to stare as Derek leaves.

 

 

The next time Derek comes in, it’s right after Scott leaves. They had been watching movies so Stiles isn’t covered by his pillows. He covers his face again and yells ‘fight me’, but this time a deep cough wracks through his chest, caused by him raising his voice slightly. Derek helps him sit up and catch his breath. Stiles falls back on his bed and he’s tired and just wants to sleep. Derek stays with his until he does, but right before Stiles is completely out, he says, “I won’t fight you. I know you’d win.”

 

Stiles is too tired to answer, but he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

When lungs stop trying to jump from his body every time he raises his voice above a whisper, he can finally go home. It’s kind of bittersweet, because Derek ended up spending a lot of time with him and now Stiles is going to have to just go home to lay around the house, so he’ll miss his presence. The sweet part is, finally, no more hospital food, or hospital smell.

 

So Stiles goes into his hospital room’s bathroom to change into some of his clothes that his dad brought him, but when he comes out there is a gift shop coffee sitting on his side table. There’s writing in what looks to be red sharpie on the cup. The first line says ‘Fight me?’ and underneath it is a phone number. _Derek’s phone number._

 

Apparently, Derek Hale, _the most attractive nurse Stiles has seen_ , was seduced by Stiles drool, bad lungs, and constant need to fight him. Stiles might just actually love the hospital.

 

Thank you Lydia Martin for being so oblivious in crisis.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment below to let me know! Also, email me at writinganonymously24@gmail.com if you have a prompt!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at stormy-rains.tumblr.com


End file.
